


Day 1: Fish

by A_tiny_star_prince



Series: Inktober 2020! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Day 1: Fish, Inktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Naga Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sickfic, Siren Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Siren Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampire Morality | Patton Sanders, Warlock Logic | Logan Sanders, oh boy here we go-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tiny_star_prince/pseuds/A_tiny_star_prince
Summary: Roman wants to see the fishies.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953283
Kudos: 35





	Day 1: Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy- here we go- my attempts at 2020 Inktober-!! 
> 
> Day one: Fish! 
> 
> ((Let’s see if I can keep this up-))

Walking alone at night next to the sea was an activity Roman enjoyed immensely. Mother’s calm voice murmured in the back of his mind, soothing the worry lines of his face into a relaxed smile as he toed the water. 

He paused, closing his eyes and breathing in the salty air. He stood there, his eyes closed and face tilted to the sky, cold water crashing over his feet in little ways- drawing back quickly and returning gently. 

“You know, people usually avoid going to the ocean, at night, in fall, while sick.”

Roman opened his eyes and glanced back, smiling. “Usually, yeah,” he replied softly. Mother caressed his form, and he relaxed a little, water swirling around his ankles. 

“Come on,” his voice murmured, a hand gently taking his and drawing him into the taller’s chest. “You’re swaying, darling,” Patton murmured, hand brushing his bangs back and resting on his brow. 

The coolness of his lover’s palm was like the splash of ice cold water on a sunny spring day at the beach, when you think it’s warm enough to brave the waves. 

“Logan’s been worried, dear, you know he cares for you dearly…” Patton continued, scooping the ill siren into his arms as he spoke and holding him against his chest, voice soft. 

Roman whined, rubbing his head against Patton’s collar much like a cat would. “He worries too much…” he mumbled, eyes closing as a cool breeze tousled his bangs. 

Patton raised a brow. “And whose fault is that?” he asked gently, humor in his voice. 

A moment of silence. 

“...Remus’s.”

Patton laughed, carrying him up the small hill their little villa resided on. “You’re silly,” he said, pressing a kiss to Roman’s hairline, a fang brushing against his skin. “Sorry,” he murmured, thumbing the spot to check for blood. 

“‘S okay…” Roman mumbled, eyes opening a sliver to gaze up, nuzzling a bit closer with a raspy hum. 

When they entered the house, Remus and Virgil were there to be the scolding parents of Roman; whose only response was a small whine that shut Remus up in favor or mother-henning his younger sibling. 

Being set up on the couch with a bowl of soup as they watched Nightmare Before Christmas for the seventh time that week wasn’t horrible, the younger supposed. At least it was warmer inside. 

Remus hummed softly to the soundtrack, reaching over to feel Roman’s brow. “Still warm,” he hummed, a tired clicking noise emanating from his lips. “Honestly Ro-bro, I thought stupid ideas where my job,” he chided, and Roman shrugged, burrowing further into Patton’s side, mumbling something too soft to be heard. 

“What was that dear?” the vampire crooned, carding his fingers through Romans hair gently, not at all focused on the movie. 

Roman hummed, shifting a little in place. “Wanted to see the fishies…” he mumbled, voice reminiscent of a sleepy child. 

Virgil rolled his eyes, all eight, two of his dark orbs glancing to the small siren- though there wasn’t a trace of malice in his action. 

“We can see the fish tomorrow Ro,” his twin said, shaking his head a little as he tucked the blankets around Roman in more. “You’re still sick, dummy.”

Roman shrugged, yawning slowly and displaying his teeth for a moment before they disappeared again. “Mmmm… tha’s up for debate…” he mumbled. 

Patton shook his head, glancing at Logan- the warlock sighing softly. 

“Roman, you have a fever of 101.3 degrees,” he said, Janus rubbing his arm and hissing softly in sympathy, while the rest- minus Roman- listened to their resident warlock. “You literally woke up this morning, threw up, nearly passed out, mentioned having a small cough yesterday and have been on bedrest since- save for your journey _outside_ in the _cold_ , at _night_ ,” Logan deadpanned. “You're sick.”

Roman shrugged. “Eh… maybe…” he mumbled, not reacting to the tired groan, and giggling, that followed. 

Patton sighed, petting Roman’s hair. “Get some rest, sweetness,” he murmured, drawing him into his lap, cradling him and petting his hair. “We can see the fishies tomorrow.”

Roman was asleep before he could respond, and the group shared a collective grin and shake of the head, each refocusing on the movie as they relaxed. They fell asleep like that- a mess of limbs and scales and arms, Patton’s arms curled around Roman as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully good- and a new Au! Might write more of it, might not- time will tell. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you notice any spelling errors or mistakes- or you have questions or suggestions for a possible Au series of this!


End file.
